The present invention relates to a device for facilitating the opening of containers while serving as a means of disposal for that device after use. More specifically, the invention relates to a ring-pull for providing openings in the tops of cans having a tab of suitable dimensions attached to facilitate the initial contact with the ring-pull for opening the can.
The ring-pull opener for cans containing such liquids as soft drinks, beer and other appropriate beverages is well known not only to those skilled in the art, but also to the consumer public at large. The typical easy-opening container has a tear portion and a ring-pull secured directly to the tear portion so that upon lifting the tab, the tear portion and tab are completely removed from the container wall. Two disadvantages may be associated with the standard ring-pull opener for cans. One of these relates to the difficulty in grasping the ring-pull for the subsequent bending and pulling to open. There are those who find it hard to grasp the standard ring-pull. Since this initial engagement is very important as a necessary first step in opening the can, this deficiency can become a severe handicap and annoyance to those people affected.
A further disadvantage of the ever-present ring-pull opener is that the ring-pull and tear portion are relatively small and are frequently carelessly discarded following their removal from the container. The container may also be discarded improperly when empty; however, because the container is relatively large, it can be easily collected for disposal. On the other hand, the ring-pull and tear portions, being quite small, are much more difficult to collect. Consequently, the separated ring-pull and tear portions are creating a litter problem, particularly at recreational areas where they become a source of danger to anyone who is barefoot. The problem is especially acute in beach areas wherein these discarded portions often lie buried in the sand. In a dangerous attempt to reduce this litter in recreational and other areas, some individuals place the ring-pull and tear portion inside the beverage can after opening. This practice is ill-advised, since there is the ever-present danger of the opener falling out of the can through the key hole and into the drinker's mouth, becoming lodged in the throat and subsequently causing, at the very least, scratched membranes in the throat and, at the most, asphyxiation, leading to death.